Big Brother Revise
by chocolate3271
Summary: After Officer Collins was gunned down Danny turned on his sister. When Erin gets attacked will Danny realize what's really important and how will he deal with the enormous guilt he feels inside.


It had been a fantastic field trip. The bus had just dropped Nicki off in front of her building. Waving goodbye to her friends the thirteen year old puts her key in the lock and entered her building. She jumps on the elevator with two of her neighbors. While the car gets pulled upward Nicki glanced at her phone where texts were awaiting. The car quickly reached the eighth floor where she stepped out. As she approached the door a chill went down her spine. Something was definitely off. Cautiously she opens the door, her finger hovering over the call button on her phone that would call her uncle.

When the door opened Nicki was greeted by a gust of cool air. Catching her breath in her throat she silently stepped in. The atmosphere in the empty apartment was unsettling as she glanced around the room. Her mother's laptop was open on the dining room table. A file was opened next to it with the papers inside neatly stacked. Nicki knew her mother always put her computer away if she wasn't going to be home. The feeling something was wrong began to grow in her gut. Slipping her shoes off she silently sneaked down the hall.

She stopped in front of her mother's door that was cracked open. The feeling in her gut spread to the rest of her body. Swallowing a lump in her theist she allowed herself to speak.

"Mom?" She says in a cracked whisper.

When she only got silence in response, she shakily pushes the door open. As the room opened the sight before Nicki shook her to the core.

On the bed was her mother. Her hands were cuffed to the bedposts causing her body to limply hang like a marionette puppet. A sheet covered half her body. The part that she could see had been stripped of clothing. Cuts and bruises covered her arms and chest. The white sheet covering her mother's lower half had a sickening large blood stain on it.

Frozen in her tracks Nicki didn't know what to do. Moving in what seemed like auto pilot Nicki ran to her mother. Tears ran down her face as she tried to shake her mother awake. Her efforts failed. In hysterics she calls her Uncle Danny.

-BB-

That morning had been rough for Danny. He had stayed up all night trying to get more evidence on his best suspect for the Officer Collins shooting case. He had spent the last few hours looking for anything to keep his suspect behind bars. Ever since his screaming fight the night before with Erin he had been working non stop. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. His phone ringing on his desk pulled him from his files.

"Reagan." He answers it his voice laced with exhaustion.

"Uncle Danny!" The voice on the other end cried out.

The rest of the words out of his niece's mouth came out garbled and rushed. He could hear the fear and panic in her voice.

"Nicki." He says calmly. "Take a deep breath and start again."

"I just got home from the field trip and it felt like something was wrong. I went into Mom's room and she's tied up and bleeding. She's hurt really bad." Nicki said through sobs.

"Okay Nicki. This is what you need to do. I'm on my way now. When we hang up I need you to call 911. Don't try to move her. Okay?" He asks her.

"Okay. Please hurry Uncle Danny,"

The two hung up the phone. In seconds Danny had his gun and was on the way to his car, Baez in tow. Sirens whirling Danny sped towards his sister's apartment.

While he drove the last few days with his sister's filled his mind. He had been so mad at her. He knew he had gotten the right guy. It infuriated him that his witness wasn't enough. That anger was directed at his sister. He wasn't the only cop who was mad. Every cop was mad at her. Every cop had it out for her. Danny couldn't help but feel responsible for that. The pang of guilt was overwhelming him. He couldn't help but feel like he put his sister in danger. Something he never thought he would do.

Within minutes he was in front of Erin's building. Not wasting any time the two detectives ran up the stairs. In a flash they were in front of the ADA's door. Guns drawn Danny calls out to Nicki.

"Nicki." He calls in the apartment. "It's me. I'm coming in."

They run through the door keeping their eyes peeled for anyone else that might be inside. They run back to the bedroom where they found the thirteen year brunette sobbing outside the door. Danny's stomach dropped when he saw the blood on her hands.

"Baez, get her out of here." He tells his partner.

Holstering her piece Baez helped the thirteen year old stand, taking her hand she walked her out of the apartment.

Danny goes into the bedroom where he saw the same sight his niece did. Racing to his sister's side he put his finger on her neck praying she was still alive. Relief was washed over him as he felt one, it was slow but there. Danny noticed she had been covered in a blue fleece blanket. He quickly cuts the cuffs causing his sister's body to slump forward. The movement caused her hair to move exposing a large gash on her head. The paramedics enter the room and push him backwards. He watched they placed a neck brace on her and placed a mask on her face. He watches a young man placed an IV in her wrist the feeling of guilt was eating him alive.

Letting out a long breath Danny pulls out his phone and dials a number while a feeling of dread filled phone rang two times before the other end picked up. Taking a deep breath he gets ready to deliver the news.

"Dad, something's happened."

-BB-

Half an hour after the worst call Danny ever made to his father the Reagans were crowded in the waiting room at Bellevue. The room was completely silent. Each Reagan was trying to comprehend what was happening in their own way. Frank and Henry sat in the corner of the room. Henry stared at a faded spot on the carpet. His body was racked with guilt. He had treated her so badly. He yelled at her. He called her disloyal. He felt ashamed of herself. He glanced up at his son who stared straight ahead. He couldn't fathom how he could even sit by him after he treated his daughter so badly.

Across the room Jamie sat by Linda and the boys. Jamie was in the middle of his tour when he got the news. He couldn't process the thought of someone wanting to hurt his sister. He wasn't completely without fault. He had been mad at her. The cop part of him let his emotions get the better of him and he wouldn't listen to logical side who knew his sister was right. Next to Jamie, Sean was both angry and scared. He was closer to his aunt than his brother was. He didn't think it was right that Henry yelled at her. He wanted her to be okay. He never told his dad but he looked up to his aunt Erin. He knew that being a cop just wasn't for him and she was proof that you can come from a family of cops and still pave your own path. His eyes met Frank's. He was young but he could see the sadness that filled his grandpa's eyes. It was almost too painful to see.

Nicki was seated next to the window. She had a tight grip on Baez's hand. Ever since she walked her from the apartment she hadn't let go of the Spanish detective. The thirteen year old was in shock and the presence of the detective was calming to her. Baez had one arm protectively around the girl.

Danny was pacing the room. The guilt was eating him. He felt like he should be the one in the hospital. Not his baby sister. He had turned everyone against her. He had alienated her in own home. He had ridden the ambulance with her. He had watched as the paramedics try and help his sister. Her vitals had been slow. She was fading as they rushed her to the hospital.

The silence was broken by Jack.

"Who would do this? " He asks.

"Some people just hurt other people. They get mad and want to hurt someone." Linda tried to explain.

Before she could respond a doctor enters the room. The whole room stands as he enters. Frank steps forward.

"Is she okay?" He asks.

"Ms. Reagan was brought in with multiple injuries. The most serious of which was a head injury that caused swelling in her brain. Her CT scan also showed a pocket of blood where the head injury was sustained. We were able to stop the bleeding however because the injury was left untreated for a time it has left her comatose. We won't know the extent of the injury until she wakes up, if she wakes up. She was also severely dehydrated when she was brought in. We have her on fluids to try and alleviate it. Her X-rays also showed fractures to her ribs." The doctor explains.

At first no one said anything. The room was heavy with shock. Nicki stood next to Baez shaking. The doctor gave them a moment to collect themselves and then took them to the ICU waiting room. Once they arrived at the smaller room he explained they could go see her two at a time. While the family was deciding who would go first the doctor pulls Frank and Danny aside.

"There was something else you needed to know that I thought shouldn't be mentioned in front of the children." The doctor says. "Ms. Reagan also had injuries consistent with violent sexual assault. The nurses performed a rape kit. The evidence is being sent to the lab now. Her injuries suggest more than one perpetrator."

Hearing that shook Danny to his core. The monsters that did this not only tortured his sister but raped her too. Anger and guilt boiled inside him. He would find who did this.

Putting his anger aside for a moment Danny and his father rejoined their family in the waiting room. When they arrived it had been decided that Frank would go back first with Nicki while Danny caught Baez up on the case. Frank stepped forward to take Nicki's hand but was met in surprise when Nicki kept her solid grip on Baez's hand. When the spanish detective saw this she turned towards Nicki.

"Please stay." Nicki asks Baez.

"I'll tell you what. Go with your grandpa and sit with your mother for a little bit and I promise I'll be right if you need me." Baez says to the girl.

Nicki agreed with a nod and slipped her hand from Baez and took her grandfather's much larger hand. The two left the waiting room and disappeared as they entered the hallway.

-BB-

As Frank walked down the hallway with his granddaughter what the doctor just told him was fresh in his thoughts. Somebody had violently raped his daughter. Multiple somebodies. He had a feeling deep in his gut that one of his cops was responsible. As commissioner he always had a to maintain some faith that his people as a whole were good people who risked their lives for the safety of others. He had to believe none of them would be capable of this but after the events of the last few days and how hostile how the cops had been towards her they seemed to be the best place to start. He would of course stand with his men until it was proved they were guilty. As their commissioner he owed it to them however as Erin's father he would make sure whoever did this would pay to the full extent of the law.

They reached the room that his daughter was in. Stepping into the cubicle his breath gets caught in his throat. His little girl looked so small the white bed. On her face was a small white mask on her mouth that connected to a long tube. The sound of the ventilator creating artificial breaths for his daughter filled the background of the room. A white bandage was wrapped around Erin's head. Her face had a bruise covering part of her right cheek stopping short of her eye. Both of her eyes had dark circles around them that sunk into her face. A small noise from his granddaughter got his attention. Looking at his granddaughter he saw crocodile tears start running down her face.

They both approached the bed carefully. Nicki let's go of her grandpa's hand and crawls into the bed next to her mother. Frank approached the bed slower than his granddaughter. He sat in the chair next to the bed. Taking his daughter's hand in his own he vowed whoever did this would pay.

-BB-

Danny and Baez had gone back to the precinct to work on the case. The stacks of files on Danny's desk only seem to grow as he tried to sift through them to find anyone who could have done this to Erin. The court files he was given was a jungle of legal things he wasn't sure he could understand.

"I'm not getting anything from these files." Baez says closing a folder.

"Neither am I." Danny says. "You have to be a lawyer to understand these."

"Maybe I can help." A voice from behind Danny said.

Danny turned around where he saw DA investigator Anthony Abetemarco standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Danny said standing up.

"I want to help." Anthony said. "I'm not here to poach your case. I want to get this guy."

"No." Danny said. "This is my case."

"Danny." Baez says. "I know you don't like this guy but for once put it aside. He can help us read these files and maybe he knows where to look. We could use the help. If you can't do it for you. Do it for Erin."

"Fine." Danny said. "Do you know where to start looking?"

While Anthony finds a few files for a few likely suspects Baez's phone rang. It was the lab with the results of the rape kit. While she listens to the tech Danny and Anthony were talking.

"I don't know what she sees you." Danny said reading his file.

"You know Reagan. As much as you don't like it she's my friend and I care about her." Anthony shoots back. "You're not so perfect. You turned your back on your own sister."

Before Danny could get mad, Baez got off the phone.

"We have the DNA results." Baez says. "They got three different profiles from the rape kit. They came back to Mark Sanchez, Samuel Douglas and Josh Tillman."

"Isn't Sanchez, Collin's partner?" Danny asks. "That son of a bitch!"

"Let's go." Baez says standing up.

With that the three detectives ran out of the squad room.

-BB-

Sirens whirling an entire fleet of police cars on their way to apprehend the suspects. Danny and Baez led the charge in there Dodge Charger. Danny had called his father on the way there and kept him in the loop. He knew this would be hard on his old man but not as hard as it was going to be on the suspects when Danny got his hands on them.

The cars whirled into Brooklyn where the officer's resided. Danny knew the ring leader was Collin's old partner. He knew how mad he was at Erin. The detectives pull up to the apartment building. They jump out of the car and raced inside. Backup on their tails. On a glimpse Danny saw Jamie in the group of backup officers. The two locked eyes and shared a nod. Danny knew Jamie was just as mad as he was.

The police thunder into the building. Danny and Baez ran into the building first. Danny kicked in the door to the apartment. Sanchez tried to run through the building but Danny easily caught up to him. Grabbing the officer by his shoulder he threw him into the wall.

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder and rape of Assistant District Attorney Erin Reagan. You son of a bitch." Danny said cuffing him.

-BB-

The cheap light bulb in the interrogation room buzzed as Danny sat across from Josh Tillman. Sanchez and Douglas had lawyered up instantly. Tillman however wanted to talk.

"It was Sanchez." Tillman said. "He said that the law wasn't working. That the Reagan chick wasn't loyal and needed payback. He said he had a plan. He told us we were going to go to follow her home. When he got there she was on her computer. Sanchez grabbed her."

"Why didn't she fight back?" Danny asks as calmly as he could.

"She didn't have a chance." Tillman explains. "Sanchez pistol whipped her. Twice. He knocked her out. We took her to the bedroom. Sanchez said to cuff her to the bed. By then she had woke up but we gagged her. Sanchez kept hitting her. Then he cut her up. Then he got on top of her. He started raping her. When he was done he told Douglas to take a turn. So he did. Then he told me. I didn't want to but he told me to remember what you said. She's no friend to cops. So I did. I raped her."

By then tears were rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry Reagan." He says.

That did it for Danny. He grabbed Tillman and slammed him against the wall.

"Sorry!" Danny tells. "Sorry?! Tell that yet thirteen year old daughter who's begging her mother to wake up or explain it to her father who's sitting by her side!"

At that point Baez pulls him out of the room.

"That's enough Danny." She says. "Go see Erin."

-BB-

Danny stood outside Erin's door. Right then the room was empty. Baez had taken Nicki home to get cleaned up. The rest of the family was giving Danny a few minutes alone with her. Taking a deep breath he goes in the room.

He silently made his way across the room. He sat in the chair his father had been sitting in for hours. He takes his sister's hand in his own. He gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey Beanpole. I wanted you know that we got the guys that did this. They're going away for a long time. That guy Anthony even proved to be helpful. He's not such a bad guy you know." Danny whispers to her. "I also need to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Beanpole."

His voice was begging to shake as tears filled his eyes.

"I never met for you to get hurt. I never thought anyone could do this. I put you in danger. I turned the world against you and you didn't deserve it." His whisperer his voice cracking.

The room was blurring as tears ran down Danny's face as he squeezed Erin's hand. His careful hold on his emotions was broken as a wave of tears rolled down his face.

"Please Beanpole." Danny begs. "You have to come back. We need you. I need you. I need my sister. I'm sorry I've been such a bad brother. I promise I'll be a better big brother."

Danny couldn't stop the tears now. Moving from the chair he climbed in the bed with her. As carefully as he could he pulled her into his arms. He listens to the gentle beeping of the monitors as held his sister.

"You've always been my best friend." He whispers to her. "Please wake up."

Time ticked on as Danny held his sister. Minutes turned into hours. Erin's condition never changed. At some point along the way Danny had closed his eyes, falling into a rough sleep. The only way he could have done this was knowing his sister was still alive.

Frank had come in the room to say good night and stopped in his tracks. His oldest son was holding his sister tightly almost if he was protecting her. He saw the dried tears on Danny's face. He knew Danny blamed himself. Walking over to the bed he placed a kiss on his daughter's head and looks at his son. He gently kisses his head and walks out of the room.

-BB-

Two days had gone by. Erin still hadn't woken up. Doctors had been in and out of the room monitoring everything. The family had been continually told that nothing was changing. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad either. That day Danny sat with his sister. He had spent hours with her. Begging her to wake up. As time went on he kept losing hope.

"You know sis. If you don't wake up you'll lose this challenge and you've never backed down from a challenge in your life. So prove me wrong. Come back." He begs her.

A headache was starting to form in his skull. Squeezing his eyes shut he rubs his temples.

"You need some rest Danny." Frank tells him.

"She needs me." Danny responds. "She has to come back. She'll.."

He stops in the middle of the sentence. Frank looks at him quizzically.

"She squeezed my hand." Danny says looking at her. "Dad, she's crying. She's trying to come back. You can do it Beanpole."

Frank rushed to the bed and grabbed Erin's hand.

"Come on sweetie." He says. "You can do this I know you can."

Tears trickled down Erin's face. She was trying so hard to come back.

"Come on sweetie." Frack begs. "Come back for Nicki."

Her eyes open a crack. A small groan escapes her mouth. Her grip got tighter on her brother's hand. She looks up at him and her father. A small voice startled all of them.

"Mommy!" Nicki exclaimed as she ran to her mother.

A smile appears on Erin's face as she weakly opened her arms. Watching his niece curl up in his sister's arms and seeing her smile he knew all was right with the Reagans.

"


End file.
